


unsatisfied, i skip my pride

by stillhangingon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Semi-Public Sex, Zeke being a bitch boy, this was only supposed to be a drabble but sort of got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillhangingon/pseuds/stillhangingon
Summary: "Levi kicks Zeke down on the ground. Zeke sputters and tries to face Levi, the younger man wasn't even granted the mercy of catching his breath before he's being straddled and his crotch ground on. It's painful— Zeke thinks. But with how Levi was looking down at him from the cage of his powerful thighs instantly sends a rush of warmth to his traitorous cock."Zeke gets face-fucked.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	unsatisfied, i skip my pride

The forest is quiet, green, and smells fresh and untouched. The sun is starting to set, the light that does pass through the leaves slants on towards the grassy ground. A chill breeze shakes the foliage and sends a chill down his spine. Zeke shoves his hand down his pockets, palms grasping at the empty space where a pack of cigarettes and matches would be. 

Well, he was going to have to find some other way to warm himself up. 

He sighs and turns, he still can't believe he was captured by the tiny Ackerman soldier. He feels his heart pound at the memory of how the shorter man had glared at him— his steel-blue eyes making the sheen of his blade glow all the more deadly. With a blade shoved into his mouth that shot through the entire half of his face, Zeke was sure he was going to die at that moment. 

A small crack alerts the blonde and makes him turn, coming face-to-face with those same eyes that had haunted his dreams ever since he saw the dark-haired soldier flying towards him with all the murderous rage packed into his short stature. 

"Ackerman." Zeke acknowledges. He was met with silence— like always and the blond promptly turns away, as if the other man could be dismissed by taking him out of sight. 

Alas, that was not the case. 

Zeke could hear Levi's nimble footsteps approach closer to him and a part of Zeke imagined that this must be how injured animals feel when a beast circles the poor thing. 

Step. Step. Step.

_ Step _ . 

They stop, probably around a foot behind his back. Zeke feels the other man assessing him, suddenly the collar on his neck suddenly feels too restrictive, too hot. 

Yet his hands remain clenched in his pockets. 

"Listen, I-" Zeke's words and breath were caught in his chest when a sudden blow forced all the air out of his lungs. 

Levi kicks Zeke down on the ground. Zeke sputters and tries to face Levi, the younger man wasn't even granted the mercy of catching his breath before he's being straddled and his crotch ground on. It's painful— Zeke thinks. But with how Levi was looking down at him from the cage of his powerful thighs instantly sends a rush of warmth to his traitorous cock. His black hair is a curtain around his eyes— the dim light of the forest catching and making them glint. 

Levi is only wearing pants and a loose shirt this afternoon, the 3DM gear that was usually strapped on the man, was off of his body, a rare sight considering how Zeke was still an enemy. 

Levi must’ve felt Zeke’s arousal slowly forming underneath his ass and the dark-haired man narrows his eyes, the turn of his lips sloping even more downwards in what looked like disgust. 

"You  _ like  _ getting kicked around, you bastard." 

Grind. 

Zeke grits his teeth, he raises his hands to try and relieve the tension where his hips meet Levi's and nearly screams when his arms are slammed down into the ground by two powerful boots. 

Levi is a picture of calm sadism. His eyes are bright but his face neutral. His lips set into the usual displeased frown, as if Zeke was the dirt that had wedged its way into his shoes. 

Levi's heels grind into his wrists and Zeke feels the muscles in his arm twist and turn, the movement sending out shocks that reverberate from his arms to his whole body. 

Zeke groans and goes limp. Levi finally lifts his ass up, now kneeling before him. Both of his knees pressed up against the sides of his ribcage. 

Levi hooks pale fingers on his pants and lowers the piece of clothing to reveal pale skin. Gradually, patches of red from the 3DM gear that are permanently seared into flesh begin to show themselves and Zeke wants to press his tongue against the rough pattern and  _ lick them raw _ . 

Levi's cock springs free— already red and leaking. Zeke licks his lips when the dark-haired man pushes his dick closer to his face. Zeke remembers the last time he had sucked the older man off, remembers how Levi had rubbed the tip of his dick against his beard for a solid three minutes at least. 

That was only five days ago. Today’s visit came much sooner than he’d expected. 

He was doing that same motion now, his lithe body hunched over him, consuming the entire field of Zeke's vision. Levi’s hand hovers around his temple, cheekbone, and jaw before finally settling on his chin. He grips Zeke’s chin and forces it halfway open. 

"Open your mouth." 

Zeke instantly obeys and groans at the wet slide of Levi's cock in his mouth. As the shorter man adjusts himself on top of him, he raises his shaky hands and warily places them on the other's ass, hoping to whatever god that he doesn't get his fingers sliced off. 

But Levi lets him, lets him grab and knead at the meat of his ass. Zeke's fingers craving to be pressed inside the tight— almost familiar heat inside. 

But he controls himself, only lets his hands clench the older man’s ass hard enough that they’d leave marks red enough that he’d still see the angry red lines for the next time Levi feels like “visiting” him. 

Zeke watches the man on top of him slowly grind into his mouth, Levi’s cheeks were tainted with red that spread on throughout his chest, Zeke was oddly reminded of peaches in season. The solder’s mouth was half-open and the glare of his eyes was still there but buried, somehow, the haze made him look younger, softer. So unlike the murderous beast he had seen when the two men first met. 

Not long, Levi pulls his cock out of the blond's mouth and finishes right on the spot, white spurts catching onto Zeke’s beard and neck. 

Zeke finally catches his breath, staring at Levi hazily as the other man stands and buttons up his pants— all done without a single sound leaving the soldier's mouth. Levi stands and leaves the bearded man lying alone on the ground, his penis still painfully erect. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall i haven't posted in a month and ofc i post porn instead, but hey enjoyyyy <3
> 
> check out my [tumblr](http://jaegerboob.tumblr.com/)  
> and [twitter](https://twitter.com/stillhangingonn)


End file.
